We're Going to DisneyLand, right?
by Pepperclarkallday
Summary: The Chipmunks And Chipettes are on Spring break, and are really excited to go to DisneyLand. But can both of the musical groups go? Or will one of them have to stay back? Will everyone have fun?
1. Sick?

It was spring break, for the chipmunks and chipettes. A whole week off from school. Anyone would want to go to Seaworld, or Disney land with their buddies for spring break. It was just a right time, like summer, or Christmas break.

The chipmunks and their counterparts were excited , and ready to go to Disney Land. It would be happening in one day.

Simon and Theodore woke to the sun already in the sky. Usually, they would be up before the sun came up. Well, Simon and Theodore, that is. Alvin hated getting up early. Or in fact, getting up before 10:00 A.M. He'd stay in late, because he was the one that stayed up late watching a scary movie while eating cookies or marshmallows.

As soon as they got their pajamas on, Theodore began to speak, "Aren't you excited to go to Disney Land? I can't wait to go on all the cool rides."

"Yeah, but you know you won't get on the big fun ones. I'll probably find you on the spinning cups at least 4 times." Simon replied, rustling Theodore's already-messy hair.

"Well, that might change! And I can't wait to go with the chipettes. I'm pretty sure we'll all have a great time." Theodore said, with a smile. He thought about the rides for a while. He really couldn't wait to ride them. They stood in silence for a little while until Theodore once again broke it. "Wanna wake Alvin up?" He asked, turning to Simon, who was on the other side of the room.

"Nah, he's woken up with an empty stomach before. He can miss breakfast again for all I care." Simon sneered. "If he'd get up and stop being lazy, maybe he wouldn't be so hungry when he wakes up. I'm glad I'm not him."

Theodore began to frown as he began speaking again. "Oh, Simon. Why must you two say cruel things about each other _everyday_?" He asked, remembering their many fights. Some on who was better, who was older, who was more mature.

Simon looked at Theodore. "I don't believe my statement was cruel." Simon said, poking Theodore's chest, slightly.

Theodore wrinkled up his nose as a response to Simon's reply. He went over to Alvin's bed, getting a plan ready to wake him up.

He had gotten an idea. He knew Alvin hated to be tickled. He climbed on Alvin's bed, then turned to Simon. "I'm gonna raspberry him," He said with a fun, evil smile. "Oh, you know he hates that," Simon said, as he walked out of the room, smiling.

Theodore carefully lift Alvin's shirt up, and did a raspberry on his belly. Alvin stirred, but didn't wake.

Theodore kept going, causing Alvin to now feel it. Alvin's eyes quickly opened, and he began to slightly laugh. "Ahaha, get off..Hehe, off, get off now! " Alvin said, laughing in between his words, while kicking at the same time. Theodore began to tickle him, on that ticklish spot of his. "Ahahah! Get off! Hahaha! Hahahah! Sthahahap!" Alvin said, turning over, clutching his belly. "I don't like my tummy tickled," He said as he rolled over. "I know," Theodore giggled. "Hahahaha!" Theodore, said laughing at Alvin.

Alvin stopped smiling. "Oh, ha ha ha." Alvin said sarcastically.

"What do you want, anyway?" He said.

"Just wanted you to get up! I didn't want you to miss breakfast." Theodore said.

"Oh, okay. Now, go away." Alvin said, still having his hand on his tummy, not wanting Theodor to tickle him.

Theodore realized. "I'm not gonna tickle you anymore," He giggled. "So stop,"

"That's what a person that's about to tickle you would say." Alvin told him.

"No, I'm serious now..But come on, let's go eat."

"Hrm. I'm not hungry." Alvin replied.

Just then, his stomach growled.

Theodore looked at him with a smile, "I think you're hungry,"

"Well, I'm not." Alvin said, getting under his blankets. Theodore pulled his blankets off. Alvin pulled them back down. Theodore pulled them off. Alvin pulled them on.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

_Off._

_On._

_**Off.**_

Finally, Alvin quit. "Staaaahp!" He yelled.

"Get up, you old lazy dog!" Theodore said, still playing.

Then Alvin pushed Theodore. Theodore pushed him back; Alvin pushed him off the bed.

When Alvin pushed Theo off the bed, there was no response. Alvin waited a few seconds.

"Theodore?" He said, looking on the floor. Just then, Theodore came up from the opposite side of which Alvin was facing, and knocked Alvin off the bed from behind.

"Ow!" Alvin said with a thud as he hit the floor.

"Oh, Alvin, are you okay?" Theodore said. Alvin said nothing.

Theodore began to worry, and climbed off the bed. He sat beside Alvin and shook him. "Alvin?" He said.

He sat there for a few seconds, when Alvin turned around, and licked Theodore's face.

'Ewww!" He screeched. "Hahaha!" Alvin replied.

Alvin was about to take off, when Theodore suddenly grabbed his arm and bit it.

"Ow!" Alvin said, shaking Theodore off.

"Heheheh!" Theodore chuckled.

Just then, the door opened. "What the heck are you guys doing up here? Your waffles are getting cold." Simon told them, still in his morning mode.

"We were playing." Theodore said, smiling.

"No, he tickle-attacked me," Alvin said, crossing his arms.

"You were laughing." Theodore pointed out.

"Yeah, only because that was my ticklish spot!" Alvin said, not excepting the fact.

"Yeah but how about when we were-"

Simon cut Theodore off, "How about you two stop ticking and biting each other, and go eat breakfast? _Weirdos.._" Simon lastly said, stepping out the door.

Alvin shrugged. He sat back on his bed.

"Aw, come on, Alvin, I'm serious. Let's go eat."

That's when _both_ of their stomachs growled.

"Cause' we're both hungry." Theodore said.

"Well, I don't want to." Alvin said, now acting serious as well.

"Why? Don't you want some," He sniffed the air for a scent of food. "Waffles?" He said, receiving the scent.

"No, my belly hurts." Alvin said slowly turning away from Theodore.

"Oh..Do you want me to tell Dave?" Theodore asked.

"No." Alvin replied, as he began to lay down again.

"Our little fight was fun Theodore, but I wasn't feeling too good in the first place. You can leave now," Alvin said.

"Oh, okay. Maybe we can play later? " Theodore said, rushing to Alvin's bed.

"You aren't pretending, are you?" Theodore said, knowing Alvin.

Alvin slowly shook his head. He actually did have a small tummy ache. He didn't feel like eating.

"Besides, we're going to Disney Land tomorrow. We'll have plenty of time to play."

"Okay," Theodore said, walking out the room with a frown.

He scadattled down the stairs; part of his daily routine.

He hopped past Dave, "Good morning Dave!"

He skipped past Simon, "Hi, Simon!"

And slid on the kitchen floor to the microwave. 'And hellooo, waffles!"

He carefully took two, leaving two more for Alvin.

'Hrm, where's that syrup? " He asked himself. He turned to look at the counters, then to the table. There it was, on the table.

He ran over to the table and poured a smiley face on his waffles.  
Dave walked in with his face in the newspaper.

"Hi, Theodore." He said, looking up.

"Hello again, Dave." Theodore said, putting some waffles into his mouth.

"Where's Alvin?" Dave said, as he sat next to Theodore with his coffee mug in front of him.

"Upstairs. We were playing."

"Then, why isn't he down here, if he was awake, and playing with you?" Dave said.

"We only played a little while until he called quits…I think he called quits(?)" Theodore said, not remembering some details.

"Oh. Well, is he awake?" Dave asked.

"No, he went back to sleep. He doesn't feel good." Theodore said, putting some more waffles in his mouth.

"I'll go check on him real quick." Dave said.

"No, Dave. He's fine. He told me to leave him alone, so It think he wants you to, too." Theodore said, grabbing Dave's arm.

"No, I'll be quick." Dave said, pulling his arm away.

Theodore shrugged, and continued with his breakfast.

Dave slowly walked up the stairs. He saw Alvin's skateboard on the top stair. He sighed, and kicked it to the side, out of the way.

He walked to their room, and slowly opened the door.

Alvin was in bed alright. Dave could hear his soft snores. "_That was fast..Theodore just came down there…"_ Dave thought to himself.

He carefully shook Alvin. Alvin's eyes slowly opened.

He yawned. "Yes?" Alvin said, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay? Theodore said you weren't." Dave said, sitting on the side of Alvin's bed.

"Uhm, I'm okay, my belly just hurts.." Alvin said, not liking explaining things to Dave. He _**never **_liked expressing his feelings. He was never that 'type'.

"Do you want me to take your temperature?" Dave asked, feeling concerned.

"No, it's okay, Dave. I'll feel better tomorrow. " Alvin replied.

"Hm, okay." Dave said. He began to look at his surroundings. "You three need to clean this room," Dave said, chuckling as he stroke Alvin's hair. Alvin slightly giggled, but stopped in response to his stomach churning. Dave looked back Alvin. "Are you sure you're okay?" Dave said, slowly getting up.

"Yeah…" Alvin said, getting ready to get under his blankets.

Dave took one more look at Alvin.

"Get some rest then." He said before he closed the door.

Dave walked back downstairs to the sight of Simon and Theodore watching SpongeBob.

They weren't talking. In fact, Theodore was the only one watching TV. Simon was reading his Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. Theodore sighed. Simon was missing all the funny parts. "Hey, Simon, did you see that face he just made?" Theodore asked. Simon didn't answer. He didn't mean to be rude to Theodore, of course. He was just caught up in his book. Theodore kept looking at Simon, waiting for an answer for 7 seconds. Then he slowly looked back at the TV.

Dave realized Theodore's loneliness. He went over to him, put Theodore in his lap, as they both laughed at the funny Spongebob episode.


	2. Get Ready to Go

After watching TV with Theodore for a few hours, Dave got up. He looked over at the clock. It was time

for him to go to a meeting. "Alright, boys. I've got to go. Make sure you guys eat lunch. I'll be back in a few hours. "Okay, Dave." Theodore and Simon said at the same time. Theodore got up and

hugged Dave. Simon waved. Before he stepped out the door, he yelled, "Bye Alvin!".

After he stepped out the door Simon and Theodore heard him lock the door with his keys, and drive off. Theodore and Simon sat in the living room, doing what they had been doing when Dave was in the house a few seconds ago. Reading, and watching TV. Theodore got up, turned to Simon and said, "I'm going to go check on Alvin." Simon looked up from his book. "Why? He's fine." He replied. Theodore thought for a moment. He'd leave Alvin alone for now. He probably didn't want to be bothered. "Oh, alright." Theodore said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Theodore ran over to the door, and began to unlock all of the chains and locks on it. He got all three of them unlocked, and opened the door. It was Eleanore. "Hi, Ellie!" Theodore cheerfully said. "HI, Theodore." She responded with a smile. She looked over at the couch. "Hi, Simon," She said. "Hi." Simon said, as if he were a robot. Eleanore turned back to Theodore. She put her hand into her pocket. "You left this at our house," She said. It was his Teddy. "Oh, Teddy. Thank you, Eleanore," Theodore said, taking the bear and hugging it. "No problem." She responded.

Eleanore changed the subject.

"So, are you excited to go to Disney Land?" She asked. Theodore nodded. "I can't wait to ride all of the fun rides. Like the fast ones, and the high ones…" He said. "Yeah, we'll have so much fun. I'm glad all six of us are going _together_," She said with another smile. "Brittany and Jeanette are excited, too." Eleanore continued. "Jeanette is making us a route to go around Disney Land so we can go on all the rides at the right time." She explained.

"Well, that's good. Cause' I wanna go on all of them!" Theodore exclaimed. Eleanore smiled, and nodded. "So, where's Alvin at?" Eleanore asked. "Upstairs." Theodore said, shrugging. "Oh. What is he doing up there?"

"Probably sleeping.. He doesn't feel well," Theodore told her. "Ohhh…." Eleanore replied.

"Well, I gotta go. But see ya tomorrow!" She said, running out the door back to her house.

"Bye!" Theodore said, waving.

A few hours went by. Simon was packing his backpack that he'd be carrying around Disney Land. He put fruit snacks and cheez-its snacks in it. He'd have to wake up early enough to prepare the sandwiches. "And my camera, and my extra pair of glasses…Glasses cleaner," Simon said, checking off his list. "Don't forget your extra-_extra_ pair of glasses." Theodore reminded him. "Oh, yeah, thanks." Simon said, rushing upstairs to their bedroom to fetch them from the drawers.

He opened the door and peeked inside. Alvin was asleep. He quietly walked in and headed over to the drawers by his bed. He looked through them and found his blue and black glasses container, with his extra-extra glasses. He went over to the closet and dug through it for a travel pillow to lay on in the car. The drive to Disney Land was a few hours away, after all. He put it around his neck to see if it still fit. It fit perfectly. Much better than the last time he used it on that trip to their grandparents ' house when they were four.

He stuffed that into the bag, with the snacks and spare glasses. "_What else? __**What**__ else?"__**, **_He thought to himself, rubbing his chin. "Oh!" He exclaimed, going for another search in their closet. He found what he had been looking for. Movies, for the trip. "Mmkay, Tangled, Peter Pan, Lion King, and Frozen. " He said, naming the movies he had found. He stuffed them all in his bag. "I wish we had Harry Potter," He mentioned.

Theodore was downstairs packing, as well. Snacks, and his stuffed animals. A few juice boxes, too. "Hmm, maybe I should put these in a keep-cool lunch box." Theodore said, thinking about the juice boxes. He went over to the cabinet and took out the lunch box. He put the juice boxes into the lunch box. "Aww, Alvin drank all of the fruit punch kinds," He said with a frown. "Ugh, apple, grape, strawberry. No fruit punch." He named the flavors, searching in the lunch box. He headed over to the fridge to re-check for fruit punch flavors.

"….Nope."

Lunch time came shortly. Simon headed into the kitchen and prepared peanut-butter jelly sandwiches and carrots. "I'll go get Alvin." Simon said. He was surprised he was still upstairs. He once again, headed into the room. He walked over to Alvin's bed and slightly shook him. Alvin turned over. Simon sighed. He shook him harder. Alvin's eyes opened. "Hi." Simon said. "No.." Alvin said, turning over. "Alvin, I'm not playing, get up, _now_." Simon said, eyes narrowing. "I don't wanna," Alvin said, in a whiny, scratchy voice. "Ugh." Simon said. "This is too much. I'm sure Thomas didn't have to go through all of this with _his_ family." Simon snarled. He put his hand on his forehead, walked over to the other side of the bed, and through Alvin off.

"Ow!" Alvin said, as soon as his hit the floor. He rolled up in his blanket which had landed on the floor with him. "Simon, go away," He said, once again in ad scratchy voice. "Lunch is ready." Simon said, with his hands on his hips. "And _you _need to get up. You still haven't eaten breakfast. We woke up _several _ hours ago, Alvin." Simon told him. "I'm not hungry!" Alvin screamed, like a mad toddler. "Well, fine. You can stay in here as long as you want for now. I'll be back at dinner time." Simon said, turning away. Before he headed out the door, he turned back and said, "_Dinner time._" With his eyes narrowed. Alvin didn't care. He stayed on the floor, wrapped up in his blankets.

Simon ran down the stairs with a dull look on his face.

Theodore noticed. "How'd it go with waking him up this time?"

"He won't get up. I even through that hard-headed child off the bed!" Simon explained.

Theodore giggled. "Wow," He said, getting ready to eat his lunch.

"Yup." Simon said, starting to eat as well.

"I wonder if he'll get up for dinner." Theodore said.

"I doubt it. I double doubt it. _Triple _doubt it." Simon replied.

Just then, they heard slow foot steps coming from the stairs. They glanced at the stairs, to see, it was Alvin. _"_Hi, Alvin" Theodore said. Alvin came out in a coughing fit before he finally said, "Hi." In his still-hoarse voice.

"Are you okay? You sound different then you did this morning." Theodore said.

Alvin sniffed before he answered. "I know, it got worse when I went to sleep and woke up." Alvin explained. He sat down next to Theodore. He still had his blanket on. He had put it around his shoulders, going around him as he held it. "Why are you carrying that blanket around?" Simon asked, pointing at the blanket. "I'm cold." Alvin told him. Simon and Theodore looked at each other. "It's 87 degrees outside, Alvin." Theodore told him. Alvin didn't answer. Instead, he continued looking at Theodore then looked down at the food in front of him. He didn't know if he wanted to eat it. He already felt like he was going to throw up, but he was also really hungry. He sighed, and took a tiny bite of a carrot. He managed to swallow it, and picked up his sandwich. He took to bites of it. He sat there for a moment. He knew it wasn't settling well. He could feel it. "I, I gotta go. I'm gonna go back to bed.." Alvin said, getting up from the table, and quickly heading back up the stairs, with the blanket still wrapped around him.

After Alvin had left, Theodore turned to Simon and told him, "His cheeks and nose were cherry red." In a whisper. "I know.." Simon replied. They both looked at his, not-even-half-empty plate. "And he didn't eat much, either." Theodore said.

"Well, maybe he'll come down for dinner, and eat more that time. " Simon responded. "Hopefully," Theodore replied. Simon nodded. "I'll tell Dave," Simon said, after he took a bite of his sandwich. "He already knows." Theodore said. "No, I mean that Alvin didn't even finish half of his lunch." Simon said. "Oh," Theodore replied.

Simon and Theodore did all of their chores after their lunch. A few minutes after they finished them, Dave unlocked the door and walked in. "Hey, fellas." He said, taking his tie off and setting his suitcase down. "Hi, Dave." Theodore said. "So, Alvin still hasn't come down?" Dave asked.

"Well, he did come down and took a few bites of his sandwich and like, half of a carrot, then left." Simon told him. "And his face looked red, and he has this nasty cough and sounds like he has a dry throat." Simon continued.

"Hm. Let me go look at him real quick." Dave said, patting Simon on the head.

He opened their door and went over to Alvin's bed. As Alvin breathed, he could tell his nose was stuffed. Alvin began to breathe through his mouth. Dave looked at Alvin. He was covered in 3 three extra blankets, that had not belonged on his bed. He must've gotten them from the hallway closet. "It's burning outside, why does he need all of these blankets?" Dave said to himself, removing the extra blankets. He held his hand to Alvin's forehead. It was warm. Though, his nose and cheeks _were_ cherry red. Dave shook him awake. Alvin opened his eyes, and sat up when he saw it was Dave. "So, you doing okay?" Dave asked. Alvin sniffed again before he answered. "Yeah, I guess.." He said, coughing in between his words. "You don't sound good." Dave told him. "And your face is all red." He continued.

"I know," Alvin said, still continuing to cough. Alvin realized his extra blankets were gone. They were on the floor, where Dave had thrown them off. Alvin figured his must've kicked them off while he was sleeping. "Uh, Dave, could you give me those three blankets?" He asked in his hoarse voice. "Alvin, it's 87 degrees outside. Aren't you…Hot?" He asked. "No, I'm really cold." Alvin said, putting his remaining blanket around him. Dave made a confused look, but got up and gave Alvin the extra blankets back. "Hey, stay right her. I'm gonna take your temperature." Dave said. Alvin didn't respond. Instead, he went into _another_ coughing fit.

Dave returned shortly with the thermometer in hand. He instructed Alvin to put his tongue on top of the thermometer. Alvin did as told. His temperature was 100.5. "Aw, your temperature is bad.." Dave told him. "100.5." Alvin read off of the thermometer. "Ugh," He then said, throwing himself back onto his pillow. They sat there in a moment of silence until Alvin said, "But it's fine, Dave, I'll be better tomorrow, I'm sure." Alvin told him. "I dunno, if you say so. But you just stay in bed, I'll bring Dinner and all that stuff for you when you need it." Dave said to him. "Oh, I'll be back with a glass of water, too. You sound like you need some. Badly." Dave said, leaving the room.

Dave came back with a glass of water and cough drops. "Here," He said, handing Alvin the things. Alvin quickly drank the water, in fact it seemed as if it were gone in 3 seconds.

Alvin finished with the water and the medicine ."Thanks, Dave." Alvin said, lying back down. "You're welcome, Alvin." Dave said, kissing him on the head. "Now get _more_ rest." Dave said, turning out the light, and closing the door.

Dave came down the stairs. "Is he okay?" Theodore quickly asked.

"He has a temperature of 101.5, and I needed to give him cough drops. And he is still cold." Dave told him. "Oh…" Theodore replied.

"Hopefully he's better by tomorrow." Simon said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking his temperature might go down during the night." Dave said.

Theodore nodded.

Dave had brought Alvin dinner, as he said he would. But of course, when Simon and Theodore came back up to come to bed, the food was still there. Simon sighed. "Of course."

Theodore shrugged. They both turned out the light and fell asleep.


	3. Don't Know if I can hide it

Alvin had trouble sleeping throughout the whole night. His stomach ache kept him awake, and his nose was stuffed to where he had to continue breathing through his mouth. He tossed, and turned, and moaned. Until finally, he felt something. He knew he needed to rush to the bathroom immediately.

He threw his covers off and jumped off his bed. He ran to the bathroom, with his hand over his mouth. He swung the bathroom door open, and hurried to the toilet. He bent over, and threw up.

All the food and liquids he ate/drank were now in the toilet. He continued throwing up, for what seemed like the longest time.

Alvin finally stopped, and sat down near the toilet, against the wall. He sat there for a moment, not wanting to get up. But he knew he had to tell Dave. He slowly got up, clutching his stomach, for it still hurt. He made it to Dave's room, and opened the door. Dave awoke to the hallway light Alvin had turned on. He looked over at the door to see Alvin standing there, clutching his belly. "Alvin, what's wrong?" Dave asked, slowly sitting up in his bed, and rubbing his eyes.

"I threw up." Alvin responded in a quiet voice. "Oh, come here," Dave said, luring Alvin in his direction. Alvin took a step, then stopped. Dave noticed that Alvin hesitated. "Alvin?" He said.

Alvin didn't reply, instead, he bent over and threw up all over the rug. "Alvin!" Dave exclaimed. He rushed over to his son, and picked him up. After he was done puking, of course. He carried Alvin on his way to the bathroom. Dave got a towel and some spray to clean up Alvin's mess. Alvin was sleeping in Dave's arms, for he had passed out after he had thrown up.

Dave cleaned up the mess then checked Alvin's temperature again. It was 101.4. It had gone up. "Oh, great. Just great." Dave said to himself. Dave walked into the boys' room and put Alvin in bed. Simon heard him, and had woken up. He rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing in here, Dave?" He asked. "Alvin puked all over the carpet.." Dave said. "His temperature went up to 101.4." He explained. Simon's had a surprised look on his face, hearing his brother's temperature. "I believe he has the stomach flu. It's going around town." Dave told him. "Will he be better by tomorrow?" Simon asked, really wanting to go to Disney Land. "I doubt it. But hopefully…" Dave said, leaving out the door. Simon sighed when Dave closed the door. He really wanted to go to Disney Land, and he knew the stomach flu could last for days. He knew it wasn't right, but he wanted to tell Alvin to pretend to feel better in the morning, even if he wasn't. Simon wondered if that'd be _very _ wrong to do, but he also knew Alvin had done _worse._ Worse with Simon, himself, worse with Theodore, and worse with _Dave_. So, Simon made his mind up. He went over to Alvin and shook him awake. Alvin groaned as Simon shook him side to side. Alvin barley opened his eyes, so Simon knew he was awake.

"Alvin," He whispered. Alvin didn't respond. "Alvin," Simon said, in a whisper a little louder than the first. Alvin slowly opened his eyes all the way. Or at least, enough for him to see Simon. "S-Simon?" He said, not knowing why his brother was at his bed.

"Yes, Alvin. It's me. I need to tell you something." Simon said, putting his finger on Alvin's mouth. Alvin slowly nodded. "Okay, Dave said you might have the stomach flu."

Alvin's confused look turned to a frown.

"Yeah, I know," Simon said, responding to Alvin's reaction. "Now, don't you want to go to Disney Land? With the Chipettes?" Simon asked, trying to get Alvin to agree with him all through. Alvin slowly nodded.

"Okay. Then…In the morning, just tell Dave you feel better." Simon told him. Alvin took Simon's finger off of his mouth,and began to speak. "But Simon, I don't think I will. My tummy hurts really bad, right now.." He explained.

Simon blinked twice before answering. "Well, just..Just do it. Besides, everyone wants to go to Disney Land. Theodore, the chipettes, and me. If you ruin it for all of us, we'll all be mad." Simon said, feeling guilt for what he was telling his brother, even though he thought it was the truth. Alvin sighed, and replied, "Oh..". Simon sat up, getting away from his brother, not wanting the stomach flu. "Well, remember what I said, Alvin…Just do it, for _us…._" Simon said, before getting back in his own bed.

Alvin didn't reply, but he was going with what Simon said. He didn't want everyone to be mad at him, though they were sometimes, he didn't want to ruin everyone's fun.

He sighed before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

Simon hoped Alvin would do what he had said. He wondered if he really would.

Simon woke up in the morning and remembered Alvin never packed _his_ backpack. He rushed over to Alvin's bed and dug under it. He found his red backpack, under some baseball glove.

He took it and ran down the stairs. He packed snacks, and Alvin's video games. Then, he ran back up the stairs and put the backpack next to Alvin's bed.

He went over to his dresser and got dressed. Suddenly, he noticed Dave walked in.

Covering his eyes from the light Simon had turned on in their room, Dave began to speak, "Simon, what are you doing running down and up the stairs and getting dressed..All..early?" He asked.

"Oh, I just packed Alvin's backpack for Disney Land and I'm getting dressed." He explained.

Dave thought for a moment. "Simon, I don't know if we'll be able to go. Your brother came down with the stomach flu last night. Or, yesterday. " Dave told him.

Simon paused before responding. He remembered what he had told Alvin the night before. "Uh, but he might be feeling better, already." Simon stuttered.

"I don't think so, fella. " Dave said, ruffling Simon's hair.

Simon didn't respond, instead he continued getting his clothes on.

"Well, I'll go get breakfast ready. Go ahead and wake those two up. Tell them we're gonna eat." Dave said before closing the door.

Simon was done getting dressed, and opened the windows to let a whole bunch of lights in. Then he set his alarm clock to one minute from now. After that, he walked over to his brothers and pulled their blankets off, causing them to stir. He took their pillows away, causing them to roll over to avoid him. The alarm clock went off, and they both woke up. "Ahh!" Theodore exclaimed, sitting straight up. Alvin got up slowly, regretting it. "Why..Why did you do that?" Alvin said, yawning. "It's time to get up." Simon told him.

"But, Simon, I still _really _don't feel too good." Alvin replied. "Just remember what I told you, Alvin.." Simon said, walking out of the room.

"What did he tell you, Alvin?" Theodore asked, getting dressed.

"Nothing.." Alvin replied in a quiet voice. Alvin didn't want to get out of his bed. His stomach still ached and his head hurt. It wasn't long before it began to churn loudly.

"Wow, you're stomach sure sounds upset," Theodore said, surprised by how loud the growl was.

"Uh, I'm just hungry.." Alvin said, going along to what Simon had said. "Oh, alright…." Theodore replied.

Alvin slowly got dressed and made his way down stairs. He sat at the table on the other side of Simon. He wanted to lay his aching head down, but he wanted to look as healthy as possible. He didn't want Dave to know he was still sick. Alvin had a dull look on his face, not feeling well at all. It was hard to pretend to be feeling fine, when your stomach is grumbling loudly. Dave turned around and saw that Alvin was in the kitchen. "Oh, hi Alvin." Dave said. "Feeling better?" He continued.

The smell of the food made Alvin feel even sicker.. He tried to talk without beginning to gag.

"Uh…Yes, I'm feeling fine…" Alvin said, turning away from Dave as he spoke.

Simon noticed. He wasn't going to talk to Alvin so that Dave wouldn't hear how Alvin sounded when he responded. So he continued to sit there.

Theodore walked into the kitchen. He sat beside Alvin, not knowing he had the stomach flu. Simon reached over and grabbed Theodore's arm and pulled him away from Alvin.

"Ow! What…" Simon cut Theodore off, "Shhh!" He said, hitting Theodore's arm.

Theodore responded with a made look on his face. He didn't know why Simon pulled him away.

Dave walked over with the boys' plates in hand. He noticed Simon and Theodore were scooted far from Alvin. "Uh….Why are you boys so far away from each other?" He asked.

"Uhm…Because, Alvin…He uh, smells bad..?" Simon stuttered. All eyes looked at him.

Theodore had a "What the frick" look on his face, while Alvin had a "Yeah right," Look on his face. Dave was confused.

"Oh, okay.." He said, setting the plates down.

Alvin looked at his food. It make him sicker and sicker. Wasn't long before he turned green in the face. Theodore didn't noticed, he was eating his food.

Simon saw that as if it looked like Alvin was about to vomit all over the table. He rushed over to the other side, grabbed Alvin and headed for the back door, which was the closest escape. "Uh, Dave, we're gonna go feed Lilly.."

(If you don't _remember,_ or just don't _know_, "Lilly" Is their dog.)

Simon shut the door, and tried to walk Alvin to the bushes. But he couldn't; Instead, Alvin clutched his belly, bent over and threw up.

"Augh, Alvin, are you alright? Do you feel better now that you've let it all out?" Simon asked, hoping for a "yes". Alvin wiped his mouth as he shook his head. "Great." Simon replied.

"I don't know if I can keep this up,Simon..Every time I get around food, or just _stand up_ sometimes, I feel like I'm gonna throw up.." Alvin said.

Simon patted Alvin on the back. "Just keep trying." Simon told him.

Alvin sighed, and followed Simon back into the house.

"Hey, boys. Before you guys shut the door and went outside, I was trying to tell you I already fed Lilly." Dave said.

"Oh, well, she ate the bowl we just gave her now." Simon lied.

"Hm, she must be hungry then." Dave replied.

Simon sat back in his seat and ate. Alvin glanced at his food and was disgusted.

"Uh, Dave, I'll eat my food in the living room instead.." Alvin said.

He picked his plate up and walked into the living room. He threw his food away in the trash bin.

He sat down on the couch and somewhat drifted off to sleep.

The chipettes came knocking at the door. Dave rushed over to answer it.

"Oh, hi girls! Ready to go to-" He stopped himself, remembering he forgot to check Alvin's temperature.

"Oh, wait a second." He said, still letting them inside. Brittany sat on the couch beside Alvin. She shook him awake.

He woke up to the sight of his counterpart. "Hi.." Alvin slowly said, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Hi, Alvin. Are you excited to go to Disney Land?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied. Brittany didn't respond.

Dave walked into the room with the thermometer. "Here, Alvin. Open your mouth real quick."

Alvin looked over to see Dave was about to check his temperature. He quickly sat up. "Uh, no, I'm fine, Dave..I feel much bet.." He cut himself off, as his stomach began to churn loudly. Alvin began to groan, he turned around and clutched his stomach. "Alright, Alvin, let me take your temperature." Dave said once more. The chipettes watched. "No, I'm fine…I'll see you in the car.." Alvin grabbed his backpack Simon had packed for him and rushed out the door to the car.

The girls looked at each other with confused looks. Simon and Theodore came out of the kitchen with their backpacks on their backs. All five of them walked out the door and got into the car.

"Let's go to Disney Land!" Dave said. Everyone began to cheer in response, except Alvin who stayed silent. Dave started the car up, and they were ready for the 3 hour drive.


	4. The drive

"Ooh, this is my song!" Brittany said, dancing back and forth to the music. Everyone laughed at her funny dancing moves. "Come on guys, sing with me!" She said, as she began to sing.

Alvin watched as they all began to scream, "I came in like a wrecking ball!" While all laughing. He wanted to sing, but he throat was sore. So he sat there watching them with a fake smile on his face.

"Come on, Alvin. Don't you wanna sing with us?" Theodore asked, pausing.

Alvin looked at Theodore, and replied, "No, It's okay.." . Theodore didn't respond, instead he willingly went back to singing with the rest of the group.

Alvin felt left out as they all looked as they were having tons of fun. Each of them had a _real_ smile on their faces. Laughing and such, Alvin wished he could join them. He sighed and turned back to look out the window. Six little birds past by, one, two , three, four, five- and the sixth one was far behind. Alvin felt as he were the last one, not having any fun. He looked down at his lap, going through his thoughts. He didn't think he could keep this up, he didn't even really want to. But it was worth it, not ruining anyone else's fun. After all, he wouldn't want anyone to do the same to him. He continued to think about what Simon said, and wondered if he could do this, at _all_. He felt sick ,for he had been this whole drive. "Ohh, I could throw up any _second now_.." Alvin thought to himself.

Just then, Alvin was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. He was glad he was sitting, because he felt like he was going to pass out. He tried to shake it off, but instead found himself slowly falling asleep.

The rest began to have a fun time in the car, not even noticing. Dave turned up the radio, seeing how much fun they were having with the music. He looked into his mirror, and saw Alvin sleeping. He turned the music down, just a little bit.

The song was over, and a lame one came on. No one sang, but they sat there. Simon was sitting by the window, in the back seat with Eleanore, and Theodore.

While Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette sat in the back _back _seat.

There was really nothing to do, since none of them liked this song. They all sat there, in silence. Dave noticed they weren't enjoying this, and turned it down and began to speak.

"So, who's ready for all of those rides?" He asked. Everyone _awake _responded, "Me!" at the same time. Dave chuckled at their excitement. He couldn't wait to go for the first time with his boys, and the girls, either. Wandering into his thoughts, he almost ran into another car.

"Dave watch out!" Simon shouted, pointing at the little red car in front of them. "Oh!" He said, making a sharp turn, trying to not hit the car. "Whoa!" All of them said as the car shook them around in it's rotation. Alvin was shook awake, also caused by the sharp turn, slamming into Brittany, whom slammed into Jeanette. Same with the three in the front _backseat. _

"Oof!" Was each of their replies towards each other. The little red car honked to say in reality, "You're driving like a retard, retard!". Dave began to breath in relief. He looked back at the kids to make sure they were all alright.

"Whoa, okay.." Dave said, slowly beginning to drive again. "Well, that must've woke us all up.." Simon said, chuckling. Everyone took a little giggle as well.

Alvin's stomach growled in hunger. He really needed to eat _something_.

"Dave, can we please stop at a gas station and grab a snack?" He said, after trying to clear his throat to speak.

"You're hungry? We had a big breakfast. Aren't you full?" Dave asked.

"Uh, well, I'm starving." Alvin told Dave.

"Well, that's weird." Dave said, turning off the main street and into the left lane which led to the gas station.

He parked into the parking lot, and got out of the car. "Alright, Alvin. What do you want?" He asked with a smile.

"A doughnut, please" Alvin asked, wondering if he could eat the whole thing.

"Okie doke," Dave said, closing the door.

"Ugh, Alvin, why do you have to waste our time? Now it'll take longer to get to Disney Land." Brittany said, crossing her arms.

Alvin wanted to shoot an insult back, but didn't feel like it. He waited for his food.

"Brittany, it'll only take Dave like- 5 minutes." Jeanette told her. Brittany rolled her eyes and slightly nudged Jeanette in the arm.

Alvin's stomach continued to growl, and he began to whine. "Ugh, I'm soooo hungry.." He said, clutching his empty, aching stomach.

"Don't worry, Alvin. Dave should be back shortly." Jeanette said with a kind smile.

In fact, Dave opened the door, right at that time. "Here ya go, Alvin." Alvin looked up at Dave with a small smile and took the bag as he said, "Thanks, Dave."

"No problem," Dave said, getting in his seat, and putting his keys back in.

"Now, let's start driving again!" Brittany said I guess you could call, "Cheerfully".

"Mmhmmn," All of them quietly agreed with her.

Dave began to drive again, this time making sure he wouldn't tumble into his thoughts again.

Before he made another turn, he checked the road. Simon saw. "Yeah, Dave, keep your eyes on the rode," He said, teasing him. "Yeah, yeah, I got it," Dave said, sheepishly smiling.

Alvin nibbled a little on his doughnut before he decided he was 'full'. He offered the rest to Theodore, without hesitation. Theodore gladly excepted it. "Ooh, Dave got you the chocolate one?" Theodore said as Alvin handed him the doughnut. Brittany watched their actions.

"So, you made Dave stop the car and get out to get you that for nothing?" She said with a rude tone in her voice.

Alvin was about to open his mouth to respond, but Jeanette sensed a fight coming on. She quickly interrupted him, and began to speak, "Hey, uh, who wants to watch a movie?" Everyone- besides Alvin and Brittany, who glared at each other- Quickly said yes.

Eleanore reached into the pocket on the back of the passengers seat , and took out the remote for the movie screen. "Movie?" She asked, now shoving her other hand in the pocket once more to pull out some movies Simon packed.

She clicked the button which turned the screen on, and waited for some movie requests.

"Theodore, what do you want to watch?" She said, wanting her best friend to get to choose, since nobody stepped up for suggestion.

"Uhh… Frozen," Theodore said, nervously looking around, making sure no one was mad at him for choosing that movie. Nobody looked upset of his choice.

He turned back to Eleanore. "Yeah, Frozen!" He said, his time with more confidence to pick.

"Frozen it is," Eleanore said, ejecting the disc that was already in there and placing Frozen in.

They all sat back, silently watching the movie.

Alvin began to get uncomfortable. He needed fresh air. He wanted to get out of the car, now.

He began to feel nauseous. Again. He looked around for something to throw up in, or somewhere.

The rest of the chipmunks and chipettes were distracted by the movie. Dave had parked the car to get out and stop at an ATM. Alvin quickly jumped over the back _back _seat, and landed on Simon's hand. "Ow!" Simon said, shoving Alvin off. "Sorry," Alvin said, dashing Simon's door open, and jumping out.

Everyone's attention quickly went to Alvin.

"What is he-?"

"Where is he go-?"

"What just happened?"

Simon quickly got an idea of what happened. His brother was going to throw up again. Simon's eyes widened as he found out what Alvin had probably gone to do.

He stepped outside of the car door, hearing calls from the others as they wondered where those two were going.

He ran around the building, past Dave, where he had seen Alvin run. He quickly found Alvin.

"Alvin!" Simon said, running up to his sibling. Alvin continued puking in the grass, by the playground, behind the building. Some kids "Eww"-ed a few times.

Alvin had stopped throwing up. Simon tried helping Alvin walk back to the car, but Alvin kept pulling away. He put his hands on his face and just quickly walked back to the car, stumbling a few times.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked, trying to keep up with Alvin, who seemed to try getting away from him.

Alvin's hands remained on his face, as he quickly shook his head. He stomach began to hurt so much, he couldn't take it, he began to cry. He couldn't walk straight. He was hot, and sick, and wanted to go to sleep. He was almost to the car, when he fell to his knees clutching his stomach, crying. Simon looked over at his brother and reacted quickly. "Alvin!" He said, running over, faster this time. He tried to pick his brother up, but Alvin wouldn't cooperate. He began to cry more, with sobs in between. Simon finally managed to get Alvin to his feet, and throw his arm over his shoulder, holding Alvin by his other side.

He quickly passed Dave, and walked back to the car and helped Alvin in.

The other began questioning again. "Simon, is Alvin okay?" Theodore said with a worried voice.

"Yeah- Yeah…" Simon said, helping Alvin over the seat , to get back in his spot.

They all saw Alvin crying, and quickly cover his face with his hat.

Jeanette saw Alvin clutching his stomach. "Alvin, are you alright?" She asked, shaking his arm. Brittany looked at Alvin with a confused look on her face. She wondered the same thing. She turned to Simon.

"What were you guys-"

Simon interrupted her, "Nothing."

Brittany wrinkled her nose up in response.

Eleanore looked over her seat at Alvin. She didn't say anything, instead, she looked at him wondering the same thing.

Alvin knew people were looking at him. He continued to cover his face and cry.

Dave sat back in the car. "Wow, that line to the ATM was long." He told them. None of them responded.

It was so quiet, Dave could hear Alvin quietly crying. He turned to look at him in the back seat. "What's wrong, Alvin?" Dave asked.

Everyone looked at him, hoping he'd at least answer Dave. Well, except Simon.

Alvin looked up from out of the corner he was cramming himself in, and looked up at Dave with water-filled blue eyes. "Uh..Nothing.." Alvin responded.

Everyone looked back at Dave to see what he'd say.

"Come on, Alvin. I need to know."

Looked back at Alvin.

"Nothing.." Alvin said once more.

Looked back at Dave.

Dave sighed. He knew it was a pain arguing with Alvin. He responded, "Okay." Leaving everyone, besides Simon and Alvin, with the same question and confused faces.

"Back on the road, kids," Dave said with a comforting voice.

He looked at his directions. "30 more minutes!" He excitedly said.

Everyone's confused faces ripped off, and excited ones appeared.

They drove to Disney Land, all excited. Alvin fell asleep, with tear stains on his cheeks and below his eyes.

They arrived in the Disney Land Parking Lot. _Fun_ things would happen.


	5. Here we Are

There they were. Disney Land parking lot.

The music, and cheers they heard from inside the gate, went through their ears. It was loud. They could hear it through the car.

"Yes, finally!" Exclaimed Eleanore, as she grabbed her heavy bag. She took a leap out of the car door, and fell flat on her face, thanks to the weight of the bag.

Theodore slowly got out and helped her up.

Simon opened the car door, and took a little smile. They were finally here. He'd been waiting to go here ever since he heard about it. Besides, all of them loved Disney Channel.

He took his bag, and searched through once more just to make sure.

Brittany grabbed her sparkly pink bag and put down the seat so they could all get out.

She hopped out, running towards Dave. "Dave! Dave! Dave, let's go!" She said, pointing at her destination. She began to pull on his pants leg. "Brittany, hold on," He said, shaking her off.

She sucked in her lips.

Jeanette, still in the car, gently shook Alvin awake. "Alvin," She called out in her soft voice. Alvin's eye slowly opened, finding out he wasn't dreaming. Alvin groaned, and looked out the window. Yep. _We're here.._ He thought to himself, putting his hand on his face.

He felt a little tug on his sleeve. He turned around. It was Jeanette, reminding him that they were leaving.

Jeanette slowly tried to get out of the car, seeing if Alvin needed any help. Brittany thought this was too slow. She quickly yanked Jeanette out of the car, causing her to stumble a bit. "Come on, Jeantte!" Brittany said, hands on hips. Jeanette brushed her skirt off, and gave her sister an unpleasant look.

Alvin got out of the seat, hesitating a few times, wondering if he should just tell Dave he wanted to leave. He wondered why he went along this whole way without telling him.

Brittany tapped her foot. Couldn't these people move faster? They were way too slow.

Brittany once again lost her patience, and yanked Alvin out of the car as well. He stumbled and fell on his face. "Ow!" He shouted.

Jeanette's voice became stern. "Brittany! Help him up, now!" She said, not believing how rude her sister could be sometimes. It was like she was so naïve with helping people or something.

Brittany rolled her eyes, and slowly reached down to help Alvin up. She tried to take his hand, but he stuck his lip out and smacked her hands away. Brittany wasn't happy with this. She had tried to help him, for Pete's Sake!

She quickly pushed him down, making him fall to the ground. Alvin kicked her in the leg. She knocked him in the head. The other chipmunks and chipettes watched as their hard-headed siblings fought. They shook their heads.

Alvin pulled her hair, making her hat fall off. Brittany kicked him in the gut, and he punched her in the chest, making her fall. She hit his head multiple times, and he slapped her in the face.

"Augghhh!" Brittany said, getting frustrated, turning her hands into angry fists. She put her fist up, ready to beat him to heck.

Dave quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Guys, guys!" Dave said, throwing Brittany over one of his shoulders and Alvin on the other.

He looked over at a couple who had been watching the 8 year olds fight. They looked at each other. Ugh, kids.

Dave began to walk towards the line of the 'magical' Disney Land.  
The other chipmunks and chipettes followed.

"Wow, this line sure is long," Theodore said, with a frown. He looked at all of the people. The one's near the front looked tired, as if they had been standing here forever. Theodore wondered how long they'd be here in this line.

Alvin looked around, still on Dave's shoulder, and tried to roll over onto his back. Laying on his stomach was uncomfortable. Especially with Dave's shoulder shoving into it. Alvin noticed Dave wasn't letting him turn over and quit. He lied there with the same sick expression he had had the whole day.

Simon avoided eye contact with Alvin. Alvin did the same. Simon kept an eye on Alvin every once in a while, though.

Brittany got tired. Alvin was right, this was uncomfortable. "Dave, lemmie down, lemmie downnn." She whined. Dave took a deep breath. He sounded like he was panting. "Yeah, I was just thinking of doing that, you guys are getting heavy." He said, not hesitating to put them down.

Alvin quickly put his arms up, wanting Dave to pick him up again. He was actually falling asleep up there.

"Alvin, you're heavy, I'm not gonna hold you." Dave said, laughing. Alvin didn't find this funny. He wanted up. Now.

Alvin stomped his foot. This bad stomach ache was enough to give him a bad attitude. And he already had that. It was making it worse.

He began to stick his lip out, and whined and stomped his feet, looking up at Dave.

"Alvin, stop being a baby," Brittany told him, throwing a small rock at his shoulder.

"Yeah, Alvin, not in front of these people, please.." Dave said, knowing how Alvin got sometimes.

Alvin didn't care. He tugged at Dave's shirt. "Hold me!" He shouted. Simon saw how Alvin was getting. He was getting grumpy. He felt sick, and he didn't like it. Now he was hot and throwing a fit. Tired in his voice, too.

Simon quickly walked over to his brother, and pulled him by the shirt collar. His voice was stern.

"Alvin, what're you doing?" Simon asked. Alvin had tired eyes. He hesitated before answering.

He realized he was acting like a brat. "Sorry," Alvin said, not looking Simon in the eye. All Alvin could feel was sorry for himself. Being dragged here with the Stomach Flu. He was thirsty. He pulled a water bottle out of Simon's bag, and quickly chugged it down. "Hey!" Simon shouted, turning around. "Why didn't you just drink yours?" Simon asked, anger in his voice.

Alvin didn't respond. He ignored his tall brother. He kept drinking until it was all gone.

Then he shoved it into Simon's bag.

Simon growled in anger.

**BRITTANY'S POV.**

Here we are, just- standing here. It's going to take way too long to get through this stupid line.

And, ugh, Alvin messed up my hair. I have like, two pieces out of place. Sometimes Alvin can be a big pain, but sometimes I like him. But today, he's being a pain. A huge one.

It's like there's something wrong with him. You know, when him and Simon just mysteriously ran behind the bank and didn't tell any of us what the heck was going on. And his hair. Oh, his hair. What the heck is with that? It's everywhere. Simon and Theodore actually look better than him today. He looks like something I saw in the toilet, only worse.

But seriously, what I want is to get in this place. I'm just imagining what fun we'll have. As long as Alvin doesn't mess it up.

I walk over to him just to mess with him. I flink him in the head, which always angers him. I give him an evil smile. A playful, evil smile.

I expect something from him, but nothing of the sort happens. He just looks at me with the most tired eyes I've ever seen. He scratched his head, and then looks back at the ground. Then I noticed him clutch at his belly again. Just like in the car. Something isn't right. Alvin smells. Like barf. Blech, I dig some smell-good lotion I got from the Sisters, and give it to him.

He looks at it in disgust. Maybe because it's for girls. I shake his shoulder.

I realize my voice gets –eww-a bit caring. "Alvin, are you okay?" I say. Looking into his eyes, with my beautiful baby blue ones.

He doesn't answer. He softly pushes me away, and then turns.

I swallow, not knowing what to do. We both sit here on the curb, doing nothing. Just Alvin and me. While the other 4 and Dave stand in line. We sit there in silence.

Until, finally Alvin gets up. I watch him carefully. He puts one hand on the tree behind us, and looks down at the ground.

I stop and think. He is going to throw up. And I know I'm right. It all makes sense now.

Nobody else pays attention but me.

I ask him what is he is doing. But he just stares at the tree. I get up, slowly walking towards him, as he places him arm on his head. "Alvin," I call. But again, I get no answer.

He seems as if he's trying to ignore everything. I can tell he wants to leave as his slowly looks up over at Dave's car in the parking lot.

I begin to feel sorry for him. It hurts feeling sorry for someone else, because, you're supposed to care about yourself. _Worry about yourself._ Goes through my head, as I think of Alvin. I pull a string of my hair back behind my ear. I look up at the sky, and see it's afternoon. It's kind of hot, for an afternoon. But it's totally worth being here.

I look at my sister, Jeanette. She seems to be looking at the rides that can be seen from outside the gate we're waiting at in a line. She looks scared. But I see Simon being to comfort her. The way I'd like to comfort Alvin right now, but just don't feel like me when I thing about it. Brittany Miller only cares about cute boys. Not an Alvin Seville.

I turn back to see what the heck Alvin could be doing right now. There is simply nothing fun to do.

But all I see him "doing" is sitting at that tree, as the afternoon sun hits his face and the wind gently blows through his messy hair. I scoot back a bit, laying my back against the tree next to him.

I lean against him. I feel his head turn and look at me. He's probably wondering why I'd sit next to a jerk like him- or even lean against one.

Alvin's arm was soft- and so was his cheek that was touching the top of my head, as I leaned on his shoulder. I hear him sniff multiple times, I believe his nose is stuffed- now I finally sense he must be sick.

He doesn't say anything to me. I don't say anything to him. I feel him sink down, laying his back against the grass. I still remain on his shoulder, trying to go to sleep.

I finally feel myself falling to sleep until I hear Ellie's voice call out. She says ours names, and tells us we're all the way back here, and they were almost to the front.

I get up. Alvin was asleep. I pull that same string of hair behind my ear again, as it keeps coming out due to the wind. I am grateful this is soft wind though.

I kick Alvin's light-blue with white, shoe. He stutters, but he continues resting, with his cap in his face. I kick him harder in the shoe this time. Now he looks up at me, then looks around and sighs.

He slowly gets up, and begins walking towards Dave and the others. I follow him. Him and me scoot into the line, and some kids scolds us for 'cutting'. But I tell him to back off because this is our spot. Dave gets mad at me and tells me to shush. The boys' mom do the same as she pulls him away from me.

He's like me and Alvin. Only he's ugly. He looks like he hasn't brushed his teeth. Ever. He's dirty and smells like a rat. I could smell him from here.

And I see him glaring at me too with those brown eyes of his. He sticks his tongue out. But I ignore him, cause' the line moves again.

**ALVIN'S POV.**

We're at the front of the line, finally. We've been standing here for 30 minutes, and I'm hungry again. I don't bother asking for food though, cause' Brittany will just get all mad and annoying.

I mean seriously, sometimes she's a big diva. She's like the chipmunk Honey Boo Boo.

I remember my bag all of a sudden, though. I take it off and unzip it. There was my sandwich and my drinks. I take a sandwich out and start nibbling at it. I see Brittany unzip her eye-attacking-shiny-glitter-bag and take her sandwich out, too. She took bites out of it, unlike me.

We walk closer to the woman at the ticket place. She asks for our last names. Dave tells her all of our last names were 'Seville'. He lied. Just like he did when we took the Chipettes to SeaWorld with us. I wonder why he does that- maybe it makes it cheaper?

The woman asks him if we brought any 'public' food in. Which I guess means food that isn't in DisneyLand. He quickly says no, but the woman glances at me and Brittany eating our sandwiches.

Dave face palms. Then he looks back at her and says, "That's the only public food, ma'm."

He lied again. I think as I take another nibble from my sandwich.

Brittany continues chewing on hers as well.

Only- I feel sick now, so I spit it out. It lands on and old lady's shoe. She looks mad now. She throws her feet around, trying to get it off. Only that's not working because my spit is all over it, and it's stuck to her shoe. Dave notices what I've done and says "Sorry!" very fast, as he picks me up. He whispers some mean things in my ear as we walk into Disney Land. He keeps talking to me about being good, but I ignore him as I enjoy the amazing sight of this big, colorful place.

It sparkles in my eyes, like Brittany's ugly bag, except my eyes aren't hurting when I look at this stuff.

I see a HUGE Mickey Mouse wheel!

And I see a sign, "The Tower of Terror". These rides sound awesome. But I don't know if I'll last on them.

There is the big bubble in my stomach. It's been there alllll morning. I'm relieved when Dave stops talking.

"Did you hear me, Alvin? Were you even listening?" Dave said, in his mean scary voice. I was going to answer, but let out a huge burp instead. Right in his face. Everyone looks at me and laughs, as Dave's said, "Come on, Alvin!" That bubble was gone once I burped. Buuuut, it didn't really help that terrible aching. I wouldn't be surprised if I threw up on Dave, too. I'd put me down if I were him.

But he does put me down. He points at all of the stuff. Why do adults do that? Point at the stuff we're already looking at. They just get in the way.

I notice Brittany runs right next to me. She tugs at my arm and points at a HUGE up-and-down ride.

It goes slowly up, and stops- then goes _fast_ down. I hear the screeches of all of those people. I thought I even saw a woman's fake hair fly away.

Brittany yells in my ears. She always does. She's a loud one, like a big fat lion.

She shakes me and shouts at me, "Look! Look! Look!" She points at the ride with her shiny long finger nails that are pink, of course.

"Let's go on that one," She said, pulling me. I felt like she was going to rip my arm off. Only luckily, it stays on. Goodness, those eagle claws of hers weren't strong enough.

She pulls me all the way to that scary ride's line. I look at it, with a nervous look. I didn't want to throw up all over my crush friend. She'd kill me!  
I feel my belly flip-flop as the butterflies start piling in. Then I get nauseous; for like, the 80th time these two days. I seriously need some medicine.

She looks at me. I feel her eyes sinking into my soul. It's like she knows everything I feel or something. Then she looks at the ride, then at me, and then wanders into her thoughts. Then she turns back to me and says, "Do you _want_ to get on this ride?".

I was surprised. She actually cares about what other's want. Who knew.

Then she pulls her hair back again, waiting for an answer.

I hear the others run up to us, and they start pointing at the ride too. But I see Ellie take Theo and tell him she doesn't want to get on.

I slowly turn to Brittany and say, "Uhhhhh…" Then I see Simon and Jeanette get in the line for it.

Then I see Eleanore and Theodore run off to the tea cups-spiny-thingy.

I scratch at my neck, not sure what to do.

She sees that I don't know what to. Then, she looks around again.

"How about the Space Rollercoaster? Or the Log Ride?" She said, looking at the big poster with rides listed. I quickly shake my head, no.

She frowns. Then she looks at Simon and Jeanette.

"Well- I'll just ride it with them, then,"" She tells me as she walks off.

I feel alone now. I can' t get on these rides. I want to, though. Now all of the other five had ran off to have fun, and I'm just standing here in the middle all by myself.

I sit down at a fountain with Mickey Mouse on the top of it. It's like that Mouse is everywhere. Stalker.

I shake my head as I think of all of the rides me, Simon, and Theo had planned to ride a few weeks ago when we were planning our Spring Break. We had written like several down.

Dave walks over to me. He asks what's wrong. I don't know how to answer. There's nothing I can say besides the truth. I bite my lip and slowly look up at him.

"Nothing is wrong, Dave." I lie.

"Why aren't you telling me the truth, Alvin?" He asks.

But I don't want to answer. I don't know how to answer that, either. Instead, I get up.

I hesitate, but I make my way to the line. But then, I stop again. I look at the ride for a while and take a deep breath. Then I sigh. "No." I mumble quietly to myself, and wander off to some Disney Store.

And was it big in there. It was huge. There were stuffed animals, and all of the Disney characters I've seen in movies-they were everywhere. There were some clothes of them, too. And this big wall with them on it. Mostly Mickey Mouse. Why does he have to be everywhere?

I walk deeper into the store and even see some Disney backpacks. Disney is popular, huh?

Then I even see some coffee mugs. Hats, coats, shoes, water bottles, and postcards. This store has everything.

I try to go to the other side of the store, but I hear someone call my name.

It's Dave. He's looking for me because I had run off.

I quickly ran outside to see what he wanted. Then, he scolded me again. I ignore him though- Now my eyes spot a parade coming or something. There are these fake people. I can tell they're fake, cause' Tinker Bell is NOT that big. I highly doubt Minnie Mouse is, either.

All of them are furry costumes. Why would a fairy be furry?

They're dancing, and giving people they walk past a high-five. Then they hand some balloons out.

Then they continue their dancing. And now fireworks are blasting into the sky. But these fireworks are making pictures! I saw Olaf, the snowman I believe.

I hear Brittany and Jeanette laugh at the pretty sight, they were having tons of fun over there.

Simon begins to smile, too. Then they get to the beginning of the line.

I feel sad when they get on, because now I felt more left out then I had before. I take my attention away from the fireworks and the music, and get gloomy again. Then I sat on a blue bench just aside from the parade.

**JEANETTE'S POV.**

We're getting on the ride. Me, Simon, and Brittany.

Theo and Ellie ran off to another one.

I feel kind of nervous, getting on this ride and all. I saw those other people get on, and they were screaming. Loud. Louder than Brittany screamed when she found out I had a pet tarantula.

I buckle up and look at Simon. He looks at me, too- I think…

We had to wait for the other people to get on, and then the man tells us he's almost ready to start the ride.

I grip onto Simon's hand. He starts laughing and holds onto mine, too.

"Ready?" He asks, shaking as he talks. "Yeeah," I say, not really sure if I was.

Brittany began to scream. It was a happy scream, though. She was excited.

The man pulled the thingy, and we slowly went up in the air.

I start sheepishly laughing, but I still remain almost-terrified.

I look down.

We. Are. _High_.

I see everything! There is that big mountain ride my friend told me about. It was only distances away.

I can see Dave, and Theodore and Eleanore on the teacups ride. I look for Alvin, and shortly find him sitting on the bench. I begin to feel a bit sorry that he wasn't on with us. Even if he had chose not to get on.

Brittany looks at him too and frowns.

I look at Simon. "What is Alvin doing down there?" I ask. But Simon ignores me and pretends he's too busy looking at everything we can see up here.

But then-

Uh-oh, the ride stops.

I know what's gonna happen. We're going to go _**straight**_ down. Fast.

Brittany gasps. She smiles, because she knows what's next. But not Simon, he hides his face and holds onto me.

I cover my eyes. How did I even agree to get on this thing-

Then I feel the air drop from under me, and my spine tingle, then my stomach drops.

I let out a horribly loud scream as the ride goes down. _Down. Down. Doowwwn._

Brittany laughs as she screams, and I even think I saw a few tears.

But I'm not sure- I'm actually trying to _not_ look.

Then we reached the bottom. It takes us to a down-dropping fast, stop, which makes my whole body bounce, and my eyes wide open.

We all sit there for a moment. Wide-eyed.

But then, after a few seconds, we slowly looked at each other and laughed.

The man takes our seatbelt off, and escorts us off.

I talk to Simon as I take my step off the ride. "Whoa…" I say.  
"I know, wasn't that cool?" Simon says, excitedly.

"Yeah," I slowly nod with a smile.


End file.
